


#锤基#  凛冬边缘 1

by Mr_Owl



Category: Thoik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Owl/pseuds/Mr_Owl





	#锤基#  凛冬边缘 1

约顿海姆的天气一向糟糕，就像今天，狂风裹挟着被寒冷天气压缩得极其锋利的雪片在整个星球肆虐，这里一向是生命的禁区，在风雪统治大地的时刻，一切仍旧活动于平原上的生命都会被无情的自然抹杀。  
好在这里的原住民们想到了对抗恶劣天气的办法——他们在冰原里为数不多的高山上，开凿了无数个山洞，并且将这项技术用这个种族为数不多的语言记录下来，造福后代。  
Loki躺在床上，听着山洞外隐隐约约传来的风雪声，头一次如此庆幸自己种族的祖先能够拥有这样的智慧。  
“Loki，What are you think about？”  
“Nothing。”  
Loki仰躺着，单手攥着床单，一边努力喘息，一边试图通过咬自己的手指，将止不住的呻吟咽下去。  
如果不是霜巨人的祖先发明了高山凿屋的技术，他现在恐怕需要和Thor光着屁股，在冬季的约顿海姆的冰原上做爱了。  
这么想着，Loki咬着自己的指节，发出了一声闷笑。  
随后就被Thor搂着腰，换了个坐在他身上的姿势。  
“唔……别用这个姿势，太深了。”  
Loki不满地在Thor手臂上抓挠了片刻，随后就被Thor不断顶在前列腺上的动作惹得不停喘息，当他再次试图将手指送入口腔时，身后的金发先生先他一步做了这个动作。  
“不这样，你总会在我们做爱时走神。”  
Thor的手指在Loki的口腔里恶意搅弄着，他甚至用双指夹着Loki的软舌不停揉弄，这样的动作导致Loki无法闭上嘴巴，只能将先前憋在喉咙里的呻吟全部公之于众。  
还好这个“众”只有Thor一个人。  
“别憋着，小心缺氧了，对宝宝不好。”  
是的，宝宝。  
Thor笑着搂着Loki的腰，小幅度地顶弄Loki的敏感点，还掌控着他们之间的距离，为Loki肚子里六个月大的孩子留出足够的位置。  
Loki愤恨地瞪了Thor一眼，手指在Thor蓝色的皮肤上留下了一道白印，白色的痕迹片刻之后，迅速转换为了鲜红的印记。  
Thor对他这种报复行为不置可否，并且自顾自地从Loki任由他玩弄舌头的态度中理解出了允许进一步的意味，他没有管怀中这位他名义的上主人喉间发出的不满闷哼，反而变本加厉地用自己的性器去戳弄Loki的生殖腔，直到Loki开始推他的肩膀躲闪，才凑在Loki的耳边轻声哄着有些生气的主人。  
“宝宝需要开拓产道，my master。”  
“别拒绝我。”  
怀孕的Omega身体向来敏感，Loki在Thor将沾染着他的唾液的手指转移到他的乳尖后没多久就射了出来，被恶劣的金发男人搂着好一顿坏笑。  
在被询问“乳尖真的有这么敏感吗？”之后，一向坏脾气的Loki推开Thor，试图让后穴吐出Thor依旧勃发的阴茎，谁知被腰部的一阵酸痛阻止了这个举动。  
“别闹脾气，Loki。”  
Thor从Loki体内抽出自己的性器，带着弓箭磨出的茧子的大手在Loki后腰上为他轻轻按摩。  
在Loki以为这场因为身体敏感而变得过分过头的性事终于结束的时候，他并不听话的奴隶大逆不道地将自己主人的手按在了他依旧勃发的性器上。  
“用你的手帮帮我，好吗？我的主人？我绝不再进入了。”  
Loki翻了个白眼，泄愤似的咬上Thor的脖颈，手指在那根孽根上尽力活动。  
“祖先的发明也不是没有缺点。”Loki这么想着。  
“比如现在，过度的温暖给了这个傻大个过分的精力来使用在性事上。”  
不过也好。  
在Thor言而无信再次进入Loki的身体时，善于使用聪明的脑袋悲天悯人的约顿海姆小王子在心里偷偷的说。  
“至少能够转移注意力，不再在乎那些烦心事。”  
雪还在下，夜也还长。


End file.
